pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Broadway (theater)
Broadway theater in the United States the most prestigious form of commercial professional theater and is internationally well-known genre of the American theater. The term refers to a Broadway theater performance, usually a play or musical , for a large audience, held in one of the 40 venues with 500 or more seats located in the theater district of New York City , around the street Broadway in Manhattan . The shows that reach Broadway and doing well there are generally more profitable, attract more public and less avant-garde than the production of, for example Off-Broadway , Off-Off-Broadway theaters or other non-profit. Contents * 1 Sequence * 2 Business * 3 producers and theater owners * 4 Tour * 5 Audience * 6 Tony Awards * 7 See also Sequence Most Broadway shows are meant commercial productions to make a profit for the producers and investors. Therefore, the number of performances is not fixed, but depends on critical reviews, word-of-mouth advertising and the effects of the ads; These factors affect ticket sales. Some Broadway shows are produced by non-commercial organizations, as part of a season subscription. Lincoln Center Theater , Roundabout Theatre Company and Manhattan Theatre Club are three non-commercial theater companies to find nowadays constantly on Broadway are. Musicals on Broadway tend to run longer than plays. On January 9th 2006 was The phantom of the opera , in the Majestic Theatre , the longest-running Broadway musical. With 7486 executions broke the record of the musical Cats , which was performed 7,485 times. Corporate For the main roles in both musicals and plays on Broadway are generally trusted, well-known performers cast, to attract as more public or bring a new kind of audience inside. Film actors and TV personalities are regularly used for the revival of Broadway shows or replace actors leaving the cast. There are still performers that are primarily stage actors, most of the time "on the shelves" and which are rarely on television or seen on the big screen. In the past, stage actors almost a superior attitude towards other performers such as vaudeville and burlesque , which are too flashy, commercial and were found not intellectual; they considered their profession as more and more artistic. This attitude can be found in the term "authentic stage," which is still used to describe their form of acting. (The abbreviated form "legit" is still used by the entertainment industry.) 1 The distinction between "authentic" theater "vaudeville" still exists, but the actor unions: Actor's Equity (Actor's Equity Association) represents Actors in the original scene and the American Guild of Variety Artists (AGVA -''American Guide Variety Artists))'' represents those without "script" or plot play; it is very unusual for Broadway actors not to work under contract equity because most musicals and plays fall under this federal district. Almost all people who are involved in a Broadway Show, at whatever level, are represented by unions or other protective, professional or trade organizations. The actors, dancers, singers, singers and stage managers are members of Equity, musicians are represented by the American Federation of Musicians (AMF - "American Federation of Musicians) and stage helpers, dressers, stylists, designers, counter staff and doormen all fall under various Representatives of the International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employes (International Convention of Theatre Employees); better known as the "IA" or "IATSE". Directors and choreographers covered by the Society of Stage Directors and Choreographers (Club of Stage Directors and Choreographers), script writers under the Dramatists Guild (American Guild of Dramaturgy) and doormen, accompanied-impresarios and press agents covered by the Association of Theatrical Press Agents and Managers ( ATPAM & MDAS, Association of Press Agents and Showman's). Casting directors (those of 2002 and 2004 tried to become a member of the ATPAM) are the last major composition of Broadway's human infrastructure that have no union. (General impresarios, which regulate the business affairs of a show and usually also producer, are indeed controlled, but will not be employed.) Producers and theater owners Most Broadway producers and theater owners are members of the League of American Theatres and Producers (Association of American Theaters and producers), a trade organization that Broadway theater as a whole promotes, negotiates contracts with different theater unions and guilds and co-managers of the Tony Awards with the American Theatre Wing (American Theater Wing), a service organization. While the Association and various trade unions stage sometimes at odds with each other during these periods when negotiating new contracts must be, they also work together on many projects and events designed to promote the professional theater in New York. The three theater companies nonprofit work with the Broadway Theatres (houses) belong to the League of Resident Theatres negotiate (Association of Fixed Theatres) and have contracts with the unions that stage independently of the other Broadway theaters and producers. ( Disney also negotiated the Association of loose, like it did before it closed its business.) But anyway, generally are the shows that are being played in which Broadway House eligible for Tony Awards (see below). The majority of Broadway theaters are owned or managed by three organizations: the Schubert Organization , the profitable branch of the nonprofit Schubert Fund 16½ theaters owns (it shares ownership of the''Music Box'' with the Irving Berlin Estate); The Dutchman Organization , which has nine theaters under her wing and Jujamcyn who manages five. Tour In addition to the long-running parts in the Broadway theaters, the producers often start again with their productions and then make a completely new occupation a national tour in major cities of the United States. If such a big show has a lot of success, that same show can be conducted simultaneously in several places; Some of those works are "nesting" in other towns for their own long term. Smaller cities are finally done with a touring company (bus and truck tours, so called because the company traveling by bus instead of plane, and the decor and equipment by truck). Tours of this kind, which are often played in smaller rooms and also have tighter schedules, are often split (one half of the week in a city, and the other half in another), or have a one-time action. The larger tours generally do a city in at least one or two weeks. Audience A show on Broadway is a common tourist activity in New York and Broadway theaters bring billions of dollars. The TKTS stalls (pronounced "tie-kee-tie-es ', not as' tickets!) - One in Duffy Square (47th Street between Broadway and 7th Avenue) and one in Lower Manhattan - selling tickets for the same day half price for many Broadway shows and the shows on Broadway. This service sells places that would otherwise remain empty and makes watching a show more affordable. Many Broadway theaters also have a special daily rate for students or cards for pitches to get there but assured that their theaters filled as much as possible and their "proceeds" as high as possible. The ranks of the theaters are determined by technical jargon in the Actor's Equity Association contracts. To be eligible for a Tony needs a production in a theater with 500 seats or more are performed in the Theater District and whose criteria determined by Broadway theater. In 2005, the number of visitors to Broadway theaters were just under 12 million. This was about the same as in London's West End . Part of the theater audience prefers plays classical playwrights or more experimental, challenging or intimate performances than the more mainstream Broadway Productions These performances are in America usually take place in smaller theaters, some on or near Broadway are located ( Off- Broadway and Off-Off-Broadway ). Tony Awards Every year in June, Broadway shows and the artists will be honored when the Antoinette Perry Awards ( Tony Awards ) are presented by the American Theatre Wing and the Association of American Theatres and Producers. The Tony is Broadway's most prestigious award and its significance has increased with the ceremony on television shows. When adding the celebrities presenting the shows are celebrities like Hugh Jackman and Rosie O'Donnell often chosen to host / hostess to be for show. Although some critics believe that the show should focus on celebrating the stage, others are of the opinion attributed to famous faces have a positive impact and lend themselves to sell more tickets so that more people come to the theater. The television coverage of the Broadway Musicals has also received an honorable mention and is indispensable for the survival of many Broadway shows. Many theater people, notably critic Frank Rich , reject the Tony Award as little more than publicity for the limited world of Broadway, which in retrospect can only support a maximum of twenty-four shows per season and continuous call to award these types of prizes to theaters off Broadway. (Other prizes awarded to theatrical productions in New York, as the Drama Desk Award and the Outer Critics Circle Awards , are not limited to Broadway productions and honor the shows that play recently citywide. See also * Internet Broadway Database Category:Theater in the United States Category:Culture in New York City Category:Manhattan